


PLEASE HELP ME FIND THIS FIC!!!

by wuv_nugget



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Car Accidents, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, dad tony stark, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuv_nugget/pseuds/wuv_nugget
Summary: I need help finding a fanfic that I've been looking for.I would really appreciate it if you guys could help me out.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 5





	PLEASE HELP ME FIND THIS FIC!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it out guys.   
> I really appreciate it!🤗🥰

The fanfic I'm looking for is one where Morgan runs across a road to go hug Tony and doesn't see the car coming. Peter - with his amazingly quick spidey reflexes - sees the car, runs into the road and shields Morgan from the incoming vehicle, getting himself hit in the process. Tony runs to his kids and picks Morgan up, giving her to Happy, then waits with Peter for the ambulance to get there. Peter passes out and Tony is convinced that he just watched his son die.

Thats the first chapter and I'm looking for the fic so I no longer have to be left on a cliff hanger.

Please comment down below with the link if you know which fic this is. 

Thank you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for helping me out!!!❤️


End file.
